muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen Aice (The Day After)
One of the main characters of TDA01 , and member of the Wardog Squadron, specifically, Wardog 3. A former Orbital Diver, Ellen is a very skilled pilot, as well as one of the few Canadian Pilots in the Japanese Imperial forces. Acts sort of as the guardian and mentor of Wardog 4, Miono Shizuku, because she's among the youngest pilots in the Imperial Japanese forces, due to the the multiple lowerings of the draft age, and the high mortality rates among pilots her age due to lack of resources resulting in cadets receiving much lower quality training than in the past. Has a tendency to tease the rest of the Wardog Squadron, but specifically, Warddog 2, Sendou Yuzuka. Also, really really hot, and her personality is really hot. As is her voice. The Day After Episode 2: Her status as a possible spy under Hibiki's watch is given a little more emphasis during TDA02 with the France-Canada looming on the borders of the Japan-US territory. She was asked to be a French interpreter while she was under duty of guarding the food plant which was currently undergoing construction, revealing that she is capable of speaking several languages (a skill undercover spies are possibly required to have). During the course of the episode, her identity opens up an unclear mystery when she is shown to be burning paper/letters alone inside her room and keeping it from Shizuku who was knocking at her door during that same time. That fact of her being a possible spy is further imposed when a US Servicewoman accidentally bumps into Hibiki during the Synthetic Food Production Plant's opening party while in search of her old friend named Ellen Aice from Canada. After taking the US Servicewoman to the rest of the Wardog Squadron, she states that the Ellen Aice she was looking for and the Ellen Aice who was in currently in front of her was a different person. Ellen passes in off as a coincidence since during her time of serving as an Orbital Diver (Chicken Diver), there was also another person with the same first and last name. She also states the Servicewoman's name and a few details about her (and the other Ellen) being together as girl scouts, surprising her and tells her that the "other Ellen" used to talk about her all the time. After the series of conversations regarding the strange topic, the squad pass it off as something coincidental, however Hibiki thinks about such a thing as really strange and indicates the possibility of Ellen being a spy. Although not mentioned concretely in the TDA02, there is a possibility where Ellen found out about the US Servicewoman's relation to the "other Ellen" from the letters the woman stated formerly (and it is also possible that those letters were the ones that Ellen had burnt). Later on during the plant attack she was the one to call Hibiki about the call for an emergency sortie and whispers to him that it was about the food plant being under attack (another part which can be interpreted as her knowing what was happening beforehand). It can be noted that according to Marimo who was currently inside the production plant during the attack, the terrorist she had an encounter with was talking in French; Something which could possibly relate with Ellen being asked as a French translator during the construction phase of the plant and also something which could possibly relate to Canada and France working together, Ellen being a Canadian. It is possible come TDA03 that Ellen's true identity, whether she really is a spy or not will be revealed along with the enlightenment about the rumors that the US helped cover up the identity of the terrorists who escaped from the production plant along with why the French TSF battalion commander stated that they got what they wanted even though a cease-fire was implemented near the end of the episode. Image Gallery Ode to jinguuji cd track 1 cover feat. matsu and hibi.png Category:Characters Category:The Day After